The present disclosure relates to a load detector provided with a platform (placement platform, mounting stand) that includes a swingable slope, and a load detecting system (load detection system) including the load detector.
There is known present-on-bed detection in which a load applied to a bed in hospitals, nursing homes, and the like is detected to determine whether a patient or an assisted-living resident is present on the bed. The detection of the load can be performed by disposing load detectors at various positions, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-300368 discloses, as its example, arranging a load detector under each support leg supporting a bed.